Ecole Sorcière des Transports
by Lily Schwarzelf
Summary: Quand le jeune Potter s'inscrit à une école sorcière de conduite, il ne se doute vraiment pas qu'il apprendra bien plus que tenir un volant ou un Porteloin. Surtout avec de tels enseignants. HP/DM RW/TN ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Ecole Sorcière des Transports

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Le jeune Potter est inscrit à la célèbre Ecole Sorcière des Transports dans un stage de conduite qui se déroulera pendant un mois. Là, il apprendra - à ses dépends - plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. Surtout avec de tels professeurs. [HP/DM][BZ/RW ?]

**Avertissement** : Homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin à prendre !(Ou pas O.o - comment ça je suis perverse ?! -)

**Disclaimer** : JKRowling a dit "Ces persos ne sont pas à toi !". Ce qui n'empêchera quand même pas d'en faire ce qu'on en veut... :D Tient d'ailleurs je suis curieuse de savoir combien de personnes lisent ces lignes... O.o

**Notes :** L'avenir est dans la cacahuette ! Sinon c'est ma première fanfiction. J'espère être au niveau de vos attentes (et même de vos non-attentes ! .). Si je fais que du caca niveau grammaire (Gloups!) ou autre zinzouin, hésitez pas à m'envoyer des tomates ! Je suis aussi la pour apprendre donc il n'y a pas de mauvaise critique !

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

**ECOLE SORCIERE DES TRANSPORTS**

(Réseaux Cheminées, Transplanages, Conduite…)

Heaveland

*****

*****

*****

*****

Destinée à : Monsieur Harry James Potter

**Ecole de Sorcellerie Wingstorm**

*****

*****

*****

*****

OBJET : Admission au sein de notre Ecole.

Monsieur,

Suite à vôtre demande d'inscription à l' « Ecole Sorcière des Transports », nous vous informons que vous avez été admis avec succès au sein de notre établissement.

Nous vous rappelons que vôtre stage se déroulera à partir du 15 Juillet jusqu'au 15 Août si les résultats sont concluants. Ci joints, le règlement qu'il vous faudra signer magiquement et manuellement et rendre à vôtre arrivée à Madame Cottle ainsi que l'adresse de l'établissement.

Si vous désirez accéder à nos services pour vous rendre à l'établissement, veuillez remplir le coupon ci-dessous.

Nous nous tenons disponible pour répondre à toute interrogation concernant le stage et son déroulement.

Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Potter, l'expression des mes salutations distinguées.

.

Madame Helkins

(Directrice de l'Etablissement)

* * *

**COUPON DES TRANSPORTS MAGIQUES**

NOM :

PRENOM :

ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE FREQUENTEE :

NIVEAU :

Coupon agréé par le Ministère de la Magie. Toute copie est interdite.

* * *


	2. Arrivée au bercail

**Titre** : Ecole Sorcière des Transports

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Quand le jeune Potter s'inscrit à une école sorcière de conduite, il ne se doute vraiment pas qu'il apprendra bien plus que tenir un volant ou un Porteloin. Surtout avec de tels enseignants. HP/DM RW/TN ?

**Avertissement** : Slash donc homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer** : J. a dit « Ce sont mes persos ! » donc jveux pas essayer de la mettre en colère O.o

**Review** :** Flo** : Oui je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose pour cette histoire, ça commence vraiment maintenant et j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas… :)

Sadness : Voila le premier chapitre. Oui pour le prologue c'est assez réduit, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite =)

* * *

**Chapitre I** : L'arrivée au bercail

*

Un haut portail noir et d'aspect plutôt gotique s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Une voiture s'engageant et à l'intérieur le jeune Harry observa ce que les phares lui permettait de regarder : pas grand-chose. L'allée étroite était entourée par de hauts arbres qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini vers le ciel.

Les ombres qu'ils projetaient pouvaient glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Il pouvait que très mal distinguer la forme imposante de ce qui semblait être un manoir. Le grésillement de son mp3 acheva de le convaincre qu'il était arrivé et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou non.

Préférant observer le ciel que lui permettait la voiture décapotable grise métallique, il attendit patiemment l'arrêt du véhicule. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de se faire des films sur les inconnus qu'il allait devoir rencontrer, le type de cours qu'on allait lui donner.

Est-ce que ce serait aussi barbant qu'à Wingstorm ? Est-ce qu'il réussira à avoir des amis ? Sa confiance en lui était plutôt mitigée. Pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le jeune Potter était très loin d'être déplaisant physiquement parlant. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui donnaient un aspect rebelle et mystérieux qui faisait très souvent fondre ses camarades. Ils faisaient ressortir ses yeux émeraudes, ses océans ou aucune couleur ne venait gâcher cette couleur. Musclé mais à la fois fin, il dégageait de lui autant de la virilité que de l'innocence. Mais voila, il en était tout sauf conscient et ses amis le regardait repousser avec des yeux perplexe et embarrassés quiconque essayait de le séduire.

Bref, la règle « Les garçons font les premiers pas » était définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'arrêt des cahotements de la voiture le réveilla de la torpeur. Intrigué il sortit de la fenêtre et observa les environs. C'était gigentesque. Le manoir semblait prendre de plus en plus de place alors qu'il le regardait. Les tours était par endroits éclairées et les ombres qui s'agitaient derrière l'une d'être elles présumait une folle bataille de polochon.

_Arrivé dans une marre d'inconnus qui se connaissent tous entre eux…, _réalisa le garçon avec une certaine angoisse.

A sa droite devait par intuition se trouver un énorme parc et les clapotis d'eau lui firent supposer l'existence d'un lac.

_Je sens que je vais souvent y aller._

A sa gauche, il lui était tout simplement impossible de deviner ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. La nuit et les arbres semblaient avoir dressé une énorme muraille.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Venez donc avant que vous n'attrapiez froid ! Manquerai plus que vous tombiez malade le premier jour ! »

Le garçon sursauta sous la surprise et se tourna vers une vieille dame aux traits rieurs. Il n'avait rien à craindre mais l'idée de monter ces marches signait sa coupure avec le monde et le rendait nerveux.

« Dépêchez vous mon garçon sinon vous allez rater l'heure du repas et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce dont vous avez besoin avec un trajet pareil ! »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête et la rejoignit . Le hall était splendide, immensément haut où des lustres des siècles derniers diffusaient des couleurs plutôt jaune. Pas une parcelle de mur était libre, tout était rempli de tableaux, de torches, d'étagères où s'accumulaient des babioles plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Les yeux du garçon semblaient sortir des yeux tellement ils fouillaient de fond en comble ce qui s'offrait à lui.

« Voici mon bureau. Je ne vous accapare que quelques instants, vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre tout le monde », sourit gentiment la dame

Le bureau était simple et équivalent à ce que donnait le hall.

« Oh et j'ai oublié ! Je suis Madame Helkins, directrice de l'établissement, si il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je tient à ce que l'ambiance au sein de mon établissement soit chaleureuse »

Un peu plus rassuré sur qui il avait affaire, le jeune Potter se permit de sourire avant de s'attaquer aux dernières paperasses de vérification.

« Vous avez le règlement avec vous ?, lui demanda la directrice

- Heu oui… voila !

- Bien alors je me doute bien que vous devez avoir de nombreuses interrogations sur le déroulement du stage, mais je crois que vos camarades se donneront à cœur joie de tout vous expliquer. Après tout, ils vivent le stage contrairement à moi », s'amusa la vieille dame

Elle se pencha avec difficulté vers l'un de ses nombreux tiroires et tira deux papiers : un qui paraissait être un plan des lieux et un autre où de nombreuses notes s'étalaient.

« Vous êtes dans l'aile droite, dortoir de 6, garçons uniquement bien entendu. Le mot de passe vous sera donné par votre guide, Ronald Weasley qui vous attend au réfectoire. Ensuite, vous avez lu le règlement donc je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à dire… Humm… Ah oui ! Votre emploi du temps. Vous commencez demain à 8h00, soyez à l'heure. »

Le jeune garçon souffla un grand coup après s'être assuré que la porte de la directrice était close. Son angoisse commençait sérieusement à le bouffer tandis qu'il s'approchait du réfectoire. Un vacarme où cris et rires lui parvenaient à l'oreille. Grimaçant légèrement, il entra.

Un grand blanc s'installa. Les yeux braqués sur lui l'embarrassaient mais aussitôt qu'il pensait à faire demi-tour, le vacarme reprit de plus belle comme si son arrivée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

**BAM ! BAM ! BOUARFBAM !**

« Hey c'est toi Harry ?!, lui cria le roux qui lui tapait joyeusement le dos

- Ron ! Arrêtes tu finir par le tuer si tu continues ! réprimanda gentiment une fille aux cheveux brousailleux

Le jeune Potter affichait un sourire clairement amusés tandis qu'il observait les deux zoulous qui se chamaillaient devant lui.

« Vous êtes ensemble ?, demanda t-il avec curiosité

Un rire tonitruant retentit.

« Hahaha ! Ils le voudraient !, pleura littéralement un garçon qui visiblement avait suivit la conversation.

- Bon ça va vous avez fini ?!, grogna Ron alors que Hermione lançait des éclairs.

- Je suis Dean, je crois tu es dans le même dortoir que nous, se présenta le châtain.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plus que joyeuse. Harry se faisait engloutir sous des tonnes d'informations et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une question continuer de l'angoisser…

« Hum… Et les profs sont cools ?

- Jcrois que tu vas être…, rigola Ron.

**TIIIIINNNNGGG !**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry sursauta (fallait pt'être qu'il se calme !) et chercha d'où pouvait provenir le bruit.

« BIEN. Maintenant que les retardataires ou plutôt LE retardataire (Harry reçu un regard gris métallique froid qui lui glaça le sang) est arrivé, je vous annonce que le terrain de carting est définivement mis en place, donc regardez vos planning, ce sera à 8h. Je n'admets AUCUN retard sinon retenu. »

Le brun s'embrasa sous le regard méprisant de ce qui semblait être un des professeurs.

_Non mais c'est qui ce mec, bordel !_

Il enrageait. Déjà qu'il galérait à s'intégrer, voila qu'il se faisait descendre par un mec qui transpirait l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Furieux, il observa le « péteux ». Il devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans de plus, lui-même ayant 17ans. Ses cheveux étaient blonds/blancs, plaqués, ses yeux métalliques.

_Super… Un Kane en chair et en os…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'étrange anneau sur son arcade.

_C'est une blaque…_

-… surpris, acheva Ron.

- Hein ?

- C'est Drago Malfoy, professeur de tout ce qui est conduite genre carting, voitures standards, voitures de courses…, l'informa son nouvel ami, une vraie peau de vache ce gars mais bon… il a toujours le dernier mot .

_Peau de vache ? Manque plus qu'à mettre son anneau dans son nez et la ressemblance sera bluffante_

- Beh je crois qu'on va être amis, ironisa Harry

- Te frotte pas trop à lui… il est assez spécial et imprévisible…, prévint le roux.

Le garçon haussa les épaules comme signe d'indifférence. Si ce mec était péteux, ce n'était pas son problème, alors autant valait-il l'oublier.

- Et sinon, y a qui ?

- Heuu… Nott, prof de Portoloins, Zabini pour les Réseaux Cheminés, Cartwright pour Transplaner et Helkins pour Flècher…le reste tu verras bien…

Harry tiqua.

- Flècher ? questionna t-il, incrédule

- Ouép ! C'est le plus drôle ! C'est quand tu te déplaces hyper vite d'un point à un autre dans un espace réduit… Hyper pratique pour les combats !, s'enthousiasma Ron

Alors que les garçons se rendait dans les dortoirs, Harry écoutait distraitement ce que les autres se disaient. Finalement, l'endroit avait l'air pas mal. Décidement il se faisait trop de films, son ami de son autre école, Ervin semblait avoir détint sur lui. Il était d'un mélo… Ervin était son meilleur ami, complètement fêtard et souvent à côté de la plaque…mais toujours prêt à donner une oreille. Puis il avait un succès dingue : autant chez les filles…que chez les garçons.

_Il s'entendrait bien avec Ron tient_

"Keep's Rollin !", annonça le concerné

Le portrait laissa les garçons dans une salle commune aux couleurs rouges sang. Les canapés étaient de véritables appels à la fainéantise. Tout donnait envie de s'allonger pour se prélasser.

- Plutôt cool le dortoir !, sourit le brun

- Et encore ! T'as pas vu le dortoir ! Dis toi que t'as de la chance ! Helkins a ensorcelé nos coussins pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire de bataille, bouda le rouquin, sous prétexte que tu dois être fatigués

- Et un sortilège t'arrêterait ? titilla Harry

- Ce serait très mal me et nous connaître, riposta Ron avec un sourire sadique.*

Harry éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la chambre que déjà un énorme polochon vint trouver tendresse dans sa figure. Poussant un cri de guerre, il enchanta un polochon et se mit dans la rude bataille.

Ce n'est que 1 heure après que les cinq garçons s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, rouges et complètement vidés. Cela permit à Harry de connaître ses autres camarades de dortoirs : Seamus, Neville.

- Tu suis les mêmes cours que moi, donc je te montrerai les lieux. On commence avec Malfoy donc je te conseille de très bien dormir, il est de mauvaise humeur le matin…, annonça Ron à travers les rideau de son baldaquin.

- Ah parce que sinon il est de bonne humeur le reste de la journée ? demanda Harry, perplexe

- Heuu… En fait non.

Soupirant longuement, le jeune Potter se laissa aller, et fermi les yeux. Effectivement la journée de demain semblait… éreintante.

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre ! Si vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'à la fin, je vous tire mon chapeau x) Désolée si il y a des fautes de frappes, j'ose pas relire ce que j'ai écris ^^'

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, je vais essayer d'être régulière sinon ca saoule… =)


	3. Le train est en marche

**Titre de la Fiction** : Ecole Sorcière des Transports

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : Slashator ! Donc Homophobators peuvent aller dehors. (possibilité obligatoire d'ailleurs.. :D)

**Disclamer** : JKRowling a dit "Tu touches tu morfles !" Heuu.. nan plutôt "C'est mes persos !" mais comme toujours, on en fait ce qu'on en veut. :)

**Note** : Youplaboum Zimboum, voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer *-*. Si il y a des fautes dans la langue ou manque de cohérence, dites moi ! Je suis autant là pour apprendre que pour m'amuser =D

**Reviews** :

**Sadness** : Oui Chef !, le v'la Chef =) J'espère que tu vas aimer, merci pour ta review *gros sourire* huhu, m'a fait penser à Rambo ce que tu as écris. Alors que la force soit avec toi pour que arrive en bas de la page ! Kniak !

**Maya** : Tu me mets limite la pression ! J'espère que tu vas bien l'aimer =D (sinon tomates.. Pas trop hein quand même ?! ^^)

**Caro22** : Alors que la suite correspondra à ce que tu attends, contente que pour le moment tu apprécies :P

**Sati-San **: La voici et voila votre addition ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer :D

* * *

*

**Chapitre 2 : Le train est en marche.**

*****

- Humpf !

Excédé est passablement creuvé, le jeune Potter trifouillait à la recherche du bruyant et imbuvable ennemi qu'un adolescent puissent avoir : le réveil. Loin d'être du genre à se lever à 12h tous les matins, l'idée même de ce qui l'attendait ne l'encouragait pas à se lever. Néanmoins, le saut d'eau froide que lui servit délicatement son camarade de chambre, Ron, eu raison de ses dernières hésitations.

- Arrgghhh !!

- Lève toi ! Si tu veux pas que Malfoy te fasse comprendre la signification du mot "douleur" - ce que je ne te conseil pas -, t'as interêt à te bouger !

Gromellant contre le monde entier, le brun se résigna à se lever et à se préparer. Il avait un crampe assez dure à faire passer : dans quel galère il était tombé ?! Sans même avoir fait quelque chose, il se retrouvait avec un professeur complètement cinglé contre lui.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, tout le monde étant à ce moment plus ou moins encore dans leur oreiller. Harry en profita pour bombarder les autres de questions :

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y ai tout ce bazarre pour un stage de conduite ?! J'ai jamais vu ça, on dirait... Bah j'sais pas en fait mais...

- Harry steu plait, arrête ça... , supplia Dean.

- Mais..., tenta de continuer le jeune Potter.

- On est pas dans un "stage de conduite" version moldu... en fait comme Helkins et du genre à se croire toujours "jeune" dans sa tête, elle a créer l'internat pour faire un truc genre "coliaonie", expliqua Ron

- Colonie tu veux dire...Mais je comprends pas pourquoi...

- Elle veut que ce soit "inoubliable" donc en fait, elle fait organiser des soirées etc., se moqua gentiment le roux, en gros c'est pour éviter que la théorie nous donne envie de... Bref. Tu comprendras très vite.

Le groupe de carting était réuni devant un énorme circuit où l'on arrivait quelques fois difficilement à percevoir tous les virages tellement il s'y trouvaient de pneux empilés pour "éviter les dégâts". Harry était franchement impréssioné mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître tandis que "Kane" établissait les règles à suivre.

- Bon. Comme je me doute bien que pour le moment vous avez autant de réflexe et de concentration que des véracrasses en train de cueillir des cèpes...

_* Gné ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! Qu'est ce que les cèpes ont à foutre avec du carting...*_

- ... prendre les casques, je ne veux en aucun cas du bazarre dans ce cours. Chaque casque à un "micro" et "écouteur" en quelque sorte pour...

* Mais arrête de parler...! *

Si le jeune Potter avait du mal avec quelque chose, c'était de rester immobile à rien faire alors que la piste semblait lui faire des vagues d'appels. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de conduire. Son Oncle Dusley en aurait eu une syncope si une idée pareille devait être dite. Et pas qu'une syncope. Pourtant le garçon n'était pas forcément "fana" de tout ce qui était mécanique contrairement à un bon nombres de ses amis. Tout ce qui l'interessait et attirait son attention était la vitesse, e goût du risque, de dépasser toujours ses limites. C'était d'ailleurs par ces goûts que le garçon était reconnu comme meilleur attrappeur de Quidditch de son école. Personne n'était autant "tête brûlée" que lui.

- POTTER ! Quand bien même votre regard torve peut nous montrer votre indiscutable intelligence, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous dispenser d'éouter ce que je dis, siffla froidement Malfoy.

Surpris, le fautif ne dit mot. Il était plutôt figé à l'image du blond, cheveux plaqué et regard polaire qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. L'homme portait une veste en cuir noir, cachant une chemise blanche à demi ouverte où une chaîne se laissait paraître. Le pontalon que celui ci portait était un jean's foncé. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène ne faisait même pas attention aux coups de coude que Seamus lui donnait.

Quand il se rendit compte que le professeur était devant lui, les yeux brillants de colère, il retrouva rapidement une lucidité qui lui glaca le dos.

- Ou peut-être vous trouvez assez doué pour nous faire une démonstration Potter...Allez-y cela fera sûrement un excellent exemple pour vos amis..., ajouta narquoisement le blond.

La rage qui dévorait la veille le brun revint d'un seul coup mais les regards d'avertissements que Ron lui transmettait, derrière le professeur le força, avec peine à canaliser ses pulsions meurtrières. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne dérangait personne ! Il avait envie de lui arracher son sourire suffisant et de lui arracher son ridicule anneau de vache.

- Là encore, est-ce que votre intelligence ne vous permets pas de comprendre le contenu d'une phrase monsieur Potter...?, enfonça le professeur.

Enragé jusqu'au possible, le dit "jeune Potter", arracha le casque d'un main de quelqu'un, le mit furieusement en fixant son professeur qui l'observait avec un mépris évident.

- Quel carting, professeur ?, demanda t-il dans un grondement retenu.

- N'importe lequel, je vous laisse la liberté de choisir si ce n'est tout ce qui peut vous interesser, répliqua Malfoy.

Toujours raide, Harry sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de faire une magnifique bêtise mais l'humiliation que ne cessait de lui faire subir Malfoy marquait un réel défi. Il se devait de montrer ce dont il était capable. Sa fierté était en jeu. Il se dirigea vers un carting rouge bordeaux, déjà mis en piste. Il s'installa, ne prêtant absolument pas attention aux murmures et débats qui faisaient rage derrière lui. Il devait écraser Malfoy, et ce, à tout prix.

- Ron, on peut pas le laisser faire, chuchota rapidement Hermione, il va droit au ridicule !

- Fais lui confiance Herm'... Si ça se trouve, il a déjà fait du carting !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas là pour rien ! rétorqua la brunette.

Le jeune roux le savait pertinement mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que Malfoy était dans le coin. Il tentait de se justifier. Après tout, Harry l'avait bien cherché. Il l'avait prévenu mais son ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il était nécessaire qu'il comprenne qu'on ne plaisantait pas quand on l'avait averti. Pourtant... L'inquiétude commencait à prendre racine. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. C'était l'humiliation de son nouvel ami qui était en jeu.

- T'as raison... mais comment on fait ? demanda t-il, crispé

- Fait diversion pendant que j'enchante le véhicule... peut être que j'arriverai à limiter les dégâts, expliqua Hermione avec sang-froid.

Tout le monde pronostiquait entre qui allait gagner entre Malfoy et Harry et visiblement, tout le monde s'attendait à voir le professeur comme..."vainqueur" d'un duel de fierté. Il était bien reconnu pour cela. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Potter se démenait à mettre une ceinture qu'il jugea finalement inutile. Les pneux étaient là pour quelque chose, non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rouler à 500km/h. Ses mains tremblaient tellement ses nerfs étaient mis à l'épreuve. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

- Tenez ! Des Pop Corn ! Allez y prennez en ! s'écriait Ron à tout bout de champs.

Les garçons de la chambre perçurent tout de suite la supercherie qu'avait mis en place la fille la plus intelligente "dixit Helkins" de l'école. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient mettre en place des diversions pour faire les 400 coups. Alors ils se mirent à réclamer à tout bon de champs des Pop Corn, regardant du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille.

Celle ci, hocha très légèrement la tête et profita du moment où Malfoy tournait la tête pour voir qui faisait du grabuge pour, dans un marmonement lancer un sort au cart de Harry. Quand la chose fut faite, elle cacha sa baguette dans sa robe, de telle sorte que seule la pointe puisse sortir. Elle regarda Ron et lui fit un clin d'oeil tandis et le concerné s'empressa de s'excuser pour le désordre.

Malfoy, s'assit avec élégance sur une sorte de tour qui s'éleva dès qu'il fut assis, pour mieux observer la scène. Il se jetta un sort, et avec un sourire suffisant s'adressa directement au casque du jeune Potter d'un ton doucereux:

- Bien Potter, vous allez pouvoir - enfin ! - nous étaller tous vos talents. A trois vous commencerez et vous ferrez le circuit "Noir", bien entendu, toute déviation sur un autre circuit est interdite, et sûrement inutile dans votre cas, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

L'ironie était violement perceptible mais le garçon tint bon. La rancoeur qu'il ressentait lui faisait monter une adrénaline jusqu'alors insoupsonnée. Pourtant, soudain une chaleur peu familière l'entoura une fraction de seconde. Alors que le garçon fronçait les sourcils, la sensation disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- ... 3 !, murmura le démon blond.

Harry appuya d'un coup sur l'accélérateur et, prit par la vitesse, se retrouva comme écrasé contre son fauteuil. Il se laissait grisé, il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir aller aussi vite. Extraordinaire. Ses doigts étaient crispés contre le volant, ses yeux n'osaient même faire un minuscule clignotement. C'était totallement différent d'un balai volant. Peut être qu'au niveau de la vitesse, la magie y avait mit son grain de sel. Mais peut importait. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'attaquer les virages en levant la pédale mais la voiture semblait toujours vouloir partir là où il ne voulait surtout pas, c'est-à-dire, vers les pneux. Pourtant, jamais il ne les atteignait. Il semblait y avoir une force qui l'en empêchait et ce, jusqu'au bout du parcours.

Hermione, quant à elle, était crispée par la concentration. Une goutte de sueur glissa de son front. Harry partait toujours complètement à l'extérieur des virages .

_/ Ralentis bon sang ! /_

Ron, la regardant faire, se permis de faire un sourire...elle se débrouillait comme un chef. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme amie mais...les rumeurs qui tournaient autour d'eux commençaient sérieusement à le déranger. Il l'a connaissait depuis des années, par le fait d'être dans la même école que lui. Ils s'était toujours installée une certaine complicité qui souvent été, selon son point de vue mal interprétée. Beaucoup pensait qu'une complicité pareil ne pouvait se trouver que dans les couples. Il avait même soupçonné à une certaine période qu'Hermione avait envisagé l'idée d'un couple. Il ne savait pas si cela avait persisté et cela avait crée une distance entre eux qui était très difficilement réparable. Une fois que des idées comme celles là entraient dans la tête, on est jamais le même après.

Soupirant, il leva les yeux pour observer les réactions du professeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son exaspération. Malfoy semblait s'amuser à essayer de destabiliser son ami. Rageant, il donna un coup de coude à Dean en lui indiquant le cirque que faisait le blond. Dean hocha simplement la tête. Il fallait vraiment pas s'étonner de ça.

Un cri de victoire s'éleva dans les airs. Harry venait d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Aussitôt tout le groupe s'élança vers le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Rabattu-Le-Caquet-Du-Sadique. Ce dernier sortait péniblement du véhicule, ses jambes tremblaient, comme s'ils allaient céder d'un instant à un autre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux cherchaient frénitiquement ceux de son professeur. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot ni à Ron ni à Hermione. Il observait Malfoy se lever son trône,sous les rayons du soleil levant (Ndla : Cuicui les ptits oiseaux, je sais xD). Ce dernier le regardait, froidement, calculateur. Aucun frémissement trahissait les traits lisses de l'homme.

Le silence revient rapidement, tout le monde s'attendant à un éclat violent. Pourtant il n'apparut pas comme ils s'y étaient attendus.

- "Revelacio", posa sournoisement Malfoy.

Le temps semblait comme figé. Plus personne ne bougeait alors que le fatal sort se dirigeait vers la voiture. Aussitôt une sorte du fumée mauve entoura celle ci. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche d'Hermione qui avait serré le bras de Ron à lui en faire mal.

- Quand bien même nous sommes sorciers, je ne crois pas qu'un volant puissent _seul_ diriger une voiture sans incantation au préalable. Vous avez obtenu le prix de mérite espéré Potter, ce sera une retenue demain soir.

La voix de Malfoy était inflexible. Toute contestation semblait être complètement exclue. Pourtant le jeune brun ne disait rien, continuant de regarder étrangement son professeur avec un mélange de perplexité, de rage et de trouble.

- Le cours est fini. Faites un rapport de ce que vous avez vu avec bonnes et mauvaises choses qu'il faut retenir pour la conduite du cart... hormis bien sûr toute référence à la tricherie, ajouta malicieusement l'homme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La salle commune connut une agitation peu habituelle. Tous les étudiants revivaient les évènements de la matinée avec ferveur. Les avis étaient partagés entre l'admiration d'avoir osé suivre le défi de Malfoy au lieu de s'écraser et l'indifférence. Il l'avait bien cherché.

Dans un coin de la pièce cependant, un groupe restait assez discret : se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ce dernier, n'étant pas dans leur groupe fut rapidement mis au courant de la faire. C'est en éclatant de rire qu'il se tourna vers Harry :

" Beh mon vieux, si tu voulais avoir la paix, t'es pas dans la...!"

Le concerné grogna.

- Il m'énerve, je le supporte pas ! Il se pavane alors qu'il est ridicule !

- Ouais mais vas falloir t'y faire... En tout cas Hermione, superbes contrôle, complimenta avec amusement Dean.

- Arrêtes, tu vas rendre Ron jaloux ! se moqua Seamus.

Voyant rouge, ce dernier se leva brusquement, les poings serrés au possible.

" Ecoutez, j'en ai marre de vos insinuations ! Ok ? Hermione et moi sommes PAS ENSEMBLE et ça s'arrête là ! Vous m'prennez sérieusement la tête !"

Harry l'observa monta rapidement les escaliers montant au dortoir, ne voyant pas le regard troublé d'Hermione. Sentant que la tention devenait inssuportable, il s'excusa et rejoignit le roux.

Celui était en train de shooter dans tout ce qui était dans son passage. Il commencait vraiment à saturer. Lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer, il soupira longuement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

"On me lâche jamais avec ça...

- Bah je crois que maintenant tu vas être tranquil... ne t'inquiètes pas les rumeurs passent, tenta de consoler le brun.

Ron lui jeta un regard.

- J'espère...

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais rencontrer mon meilleur ami, Ervin, il est dans la même école que moi, jcrois que vous vous entendriez bien, annonca Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia son camarade

- Jcrois que c'est comme quand tu m'as dis que j'allais être "surpris" par Malfoy, sauf que là c'est positif, nota narquoisement le jeune Potter.

Ron continuait de le fixer avec un étrange regard mais finalement, se mit à sourire et à éclater de rire.

" Ouais vas-y !"

L'autre lui rendit son sourire et se mit à farfouiller dans sa malle où se trouvaient des objets qui semblaient s'accumuler depuis des siècles. Finalement il sortit un miroire crasseux. Avec son coude il tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer mais visiblement c'était peine perdue. Il rejoignit alors un Ron passablement intrigué.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

Un regard malicieux lui répondit.

"ERVIN !"

Avec ahurissement, Ron vit apparaître le visage d'un garçon de son âge, châtain clair avec des yeux bleus. Celui semblait enthousiaste :

"Hey Harry ! Comment ça marche de ton côté ?! C'est qui lui ? Tu m'as déjà remplacé ?? Ouiiiiiiiiiinn"

Non, c'était définitivement pas ce qui manquait à Harry. Cependant ce dernier ne put retenir de faire un grand sourire face à la mine du roux.

_*Forcément quand on est pas habitué...*_

Ils papotèrent un bon moment, et Ervin paraissait être interessé par la hantise de Harry :

" Aww... Il a l'air plutôt sexy comme mec, jtrouve que t'as de la chance, gars !, s'exclama l'inconscient

- Ouais beh je crois qu'on a pas la même définition du mot "Chance", gars !, répondit Harry en levant les yeux.

Il avait toujours trouvé agaçant d'entendre "gars" à tout bon de champs et Ervin en était parfaitement conscient. D'ailleurs il offrit un rire sadique aux deux garçons et le visage s'adressa pour la première fois vers Ron.

" T'as pas l'air d'être en forme, gars ! Vas-y Harry dégage un peu qu'on parle entre hommes, retournes donc à tes poupées !"

Le concerné éclata de rire et se leva, saluant son ami d'enfant en faisant des yeux ennamourés.

" On se retrouve au repas, Ron !"

Le roux ne savait pas trop s'il devait maudire le brun de le laisser tomber pour un inconnu mais le sourire de confiance du garçon le convinct. Ainsi, hocha t-il la tête.

"Beh alors quoi d'neuf, gars..."

Harry sourit tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Il se doutait bien que Ervin était bien plus doué que lui pour donner des conseils étant extérieur à tous les évênements et il semblait que Ron était assez distant sur sa relation avec les autres pour une raison inconnue.

D'ailleurs, alors que le dîner commençait, son "guide de visite" paraissait être plongé dans ses pensées et ne décrocha pas un mot. Il se contenta de manger tel le ventre-sur-patte qu'il était. Hermione ne tenta pas de chercher la raison de ce mutisme. La scène de tout à l'heure l'avait plus atteinte qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'elle avait une relation particulière avec son ami mais même si au fond d'elle même elle le savait, elle avait quand même du mal à assimiler un rejet comme l'avait fait Ron. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention envers elle mais...il y avait ce petit truc qu'elle avait du mal à avaler.

En remontant les dortoirs, les garçons ne sortirent pas plus de leur mutisme qu'auparavant.

Chacun revivait les évènements. Harry entendit Ron soupira choses se passaient, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était bon mauvais signe.

Fronçant les sourcils, il finit tout de même par s'endormir, avec en tête des yeux gris oragés.

--------------------

**Note :** Voila le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et survécu ^^' J'ai concentré ces deux moments de la journées parce qu'ils sont vraiment un départ importants, donc désolée si niveau rythme de la journée c'est pas trop le dada x.X

A la prochaine ! :D

Lily.

PS : Chtite review siou plait ? O.o *yeux chaton battu*


End file.
